The Power Switch
by speedster101
Summary: When Reed and Sue go on 30day getaway cruise for there honeymoon they put Johnny and Ben in charge of the Baxter Building but what they didn't know was that things was happening all over New York strange things that is can the duo find out what causing this? Especially with there powers switched find out now.


The Power Switch

Author's Note: For those of you who wondered how Johnny would be if he had Ben's powers for a lifetime a day or forever or just look cool having them like me then this is the story for you I'm going to try my best to keep them both in character. I do not own Fantastic Four it is own by Marvel comics and if I did I would let Johnny have Ben's powers till now enjoy the story this is set post Rise Of The Silver Surfer.

Summary: When Reed and Sue go on 30day getaway cruise for there honeymoon they put Johnny and Ben in charge of the Baxter Building but what they didn't know was that things was happening all over New York strange things that is can the duo find out what causing this? Especially with there powers switched find out now.

Years has pass since Reed's and Sue's wedding in China after the fall of Galactis and when the Silver Surfer sacrificed himself to Galactis and after the defeat of Doom the Fantastic Four went back to New York to settle down except Reed and Sue.

Your what shouted Ben, and Johnny in a unison Me and Sue are going on a 30 day getaway cruise for are honeymoon and we're leaving you Ben and Herbie in charge of the Baxter Building till we get back Reed said. But don't you need to pack up get tickets first? Asked Ben no need that's already been done it has Johnny said yes it has Reed replied back ok Johnny said defeated you guys enjoy your getaway Johnny wait Sue shouted back at her brother just in time for Johnny to turn to his sister only to be hug by her be safe Johnny you to sis he said before heading inside the Baxter Building with Ben following behind before disappearing the Baxter building. You think they'll be ok Sue asked Reed he thought about it for a minute and turned face her to answer but before he could answer someone answer for him don't worry Sue knowing Johnny and Ben they can handle there selves besides me and Herbie will keep an eye on them. Sue turned to the source of the person that answered and smilled at who she saw the person was 6ft3inchs tall muscular male and wore a camoflage tank top and pants and a Solid Snake headband. Thanks for coming at a short notice Rick, anytime Sue now you two better get going before you miss your cruise and try not to get yourselfs killed Rick said sounding like his father. Reed and Sue nodded and took off while waving bye to Rick before he headed inside meanwhile in the Baxter Buliding Johnny and Ben was inside talking watching tv or just messing with each other and apparently Rick found them talking about something while Ben was lefting weights. Knowing that it had nothing to do with the Baxter Buliding he walked over to them which cause them to stop what they were doing and turned to see Rick coming towards them Rick good to see you Johnny said likewise Rick stated hello Mr. Krauser H.E.R.B. I.E. said hello H.E. said Rick to the Baxter building's computer Hey Ben Rick continued. So what brings you here kid Ben asked well apparently I came to keep an eye on you and Johnny they were about to protest but Rick stopped them I know you guys can handle yourselfs but I'm only watching you incase something happens like what Ben said in a deep gravly voice anything Rick answered. Fair enough said Johnny so what have you been doing all these months he continued traveling with my dad Rick replied and other stuff Rick finished. What does your father do now Johnny asked he works with the government now but he's still a soldier Rick answered briefly oh ok have you ever throught of about bringing him here with you or visiting him will now that you mentioned it I haven't through about it cause basically he be out on a mission dragging me alone which have no problem with. Anyway enough chit chat if you guys need me I'll be Reed's lab Ben and Johnny nodded and went back to what they were doing Mr. Krauser Herbie said what is it Rick asked what do you plan to do in Dr. Richard's lab Herbie question Im going to be working on something in there Herbie Rick said as he was walking into the lab is there anything else you want to know Herbie Rick asked while he started to work on whatever it is. Just one Herbie said alright shoot Rick replied just what exactly are you working on? A antidote for someone back home and who is that a friend of mine Rick answered. Anything else you want to know he continued no nothing else Herbie said and left Rick to work on the antidote. While he was doing that Ben and Johnny came in arguing about what are two arguing about Rick said interrupting them not taking his eyes off the antidote he's working on they stopped and looked at Rick and started talking all at once one at time a guys one at a time Rick said with hint of annoynance Johnny was the first to step up Hebie told us you were working on a antidote for friend of yours back home that's right why did one of you want one no not me but Ben here does Rick turned towards Ben but wasn't he cured of his mutation twice like the time before you guys left to take on Doom after he got them back and the time when the surfer altered your molecules Rick said pointing at Johnny yes and no Johnny replied when the sufer altered my molecules it actually cause me to temporally switch powers with another I don't what would have happen if it cause me to permently switch powers with another Johnny continued I'll might be able to help you with that just to see how would it be like while I'll work on Ben's antidote Johnny looked at Rick with a confused look then smirked how do you tend to that Johnny said with a hence of amusement in his voice plus me you and Ben are only ones that's in here said Johnny drink this Rick said handing him a flask it's a power switching serum I been working on it causes the user to permently to switch powers with the other its hasn't been tested yet and its still a little unstable and if you drink to much of it might cause some side effects so be careful ok Johnny nodded and drinked it but stopped before he could wait a minute Johnny said what would happen if you drank this and who should I switch power with well giving the fact that we're the only ones here you might want to switch with Ben it well buy me sometime to work on his antidote. Why him and not you Johnny asked my powers are something you don't want to have Johnny and to answer your other question if I drank that the ony thing that would happen to me I would either get a increase in muscle mass and height next thing you know I'll end up looking, sounding, and acting like my father he answered. Johnny was about to say something else but didn't and drank the serum and touched Ben that was when Rick came and spoke to them the serum he said will take effects tomorrow morning so don't be surprised if they do Rick continued with that said Johnny left the lab Ben was about to leave but Rick stopped him Ben a moment of your time please he said Ben turned around to face Rick till they met eye to eye I need to know Ben why do you need antidote for your mutation I thought you stop asking for one years ago plus how do you think Alicia well react if she saw you if your cured? Rick questioned this made Ben think how would she react if she saw him will she accept him for who he is or will she see him for what he truly is a monster. I'll think of something Ben answered Rick just nodded and said but even if you get cured what would you do then your needed with the team Ben but if you want to be cured so badly I'll get right to it but you might want to think about it first he said Ben then nodded and left so Rick could get back to work.

Author's Note: That was the first chapter of The Power Switch stick around and more chapters will come so feel free to review but no flaming of any sorts till then I'm speedster101 see ya. Ps if you don't know who Rick Krauser is he is one of my New Ocs he is the son Jack Krauser(RE4) his alignment is Lawful Good traits are Smart, Soldier, Friendly, Clever, Handy, Atletic, and Brave you'll find out more about him in later chapters.


End file.
